


Chaise Longue

by Nonnie88



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie88/pseuds/Nonnie88
Summary: He was glad it panned out for her and was grateful that she was finally back home. Now he could relax and just enjoy this time with his wife. Kind of spoilers for 4.11 - Mitya.





	Chaise Longue

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into MSec territory.  
> Here is hoping you guys like this.  
> Scene taken from 4.11 - Mitya.
> 
> I have feelings for chaise longues… Not sure why… Tingly feelings and stuff!
> 
> For Shelley - Cause she understands my feels for the chaise!

**_"Wait a second._ **

**_Wait, wait, wait._ **

**_Where is Zhukov now?"_ **

**_"Uh, he's being transported to FBI Headquarters."_ **

**_"No, no."_ **

**_"They'll probably just throw him in some deep, dark hole._ **

**_"They can't do that. Not yet, not yet._ **

**_We got to try one thing._ "**

* * *

_And Henry DID wait…_

It was long after midnight when Elizabeth made it back home from talking to President Salnikov, letting him know that he would take the original terms of the deal. He was glad it panned out for her and was grateful that she was finally back home. Now he could relax and just enjoy this time with his wife.

Relaxing further into the chaise longue, which he had only left to clear up the clothing from her case and to change clothes before going back to read, his lips curved slightly as he felt the midnight breeze coming from the open window cast its spell over his body – from the top of his salt and pepper hair, down his grey t-shirt and short clad body, sinking into the cotton of the fabric and giving him a slight chill.

He liked the breeze every so often in his own home, the air conditioning had nothing on the real air.

He opened his eyes just long enough to look to his left, he sighed when he didn't see his wife standing anywhere near the doorway she had just vacated after telling him that it was a done deal with the Russians. Just thinking of Elizabeth caused his body to warm, glad that there was indeed a breeze coming into the room, it was helping take his temperature down a notch. He satisfied himself with the thought that he could  _\- and would_  - have her tonight, and more than hoping he could have her every night from now on, even though those chances were thin. Yawning he set his head against the soft head rest and let himself drift.

Elizabeth exited the bathroom in nothing but the blue silk teddy with white trimming, the one that would horrify her children if they saw it, but the one that she knew her husband loved. It was short, her breasts clearly showing through the lacy fabric, much shorter than anything she used to wear, but she felt she needed to surprise her husband tonight.

Elizabeth wore no towel or robe; her feet were bare. Henry had always worshipped her body to thoroughly and so lovingly, she no longer saw any of the slight imperfections that many of the ladies she had in her inner circle spoke about

Elizabeth smiled as she looked over to Henry who looked as if he was dozing, much like a cat would, his body sprawled out over the chaise quite enticingly, the book he had been reading when she came in earlier laying on his chest. She pushed herself to move, sauntering over to join her husband. As much as she loved to watch him, she just needed to be near him.

Be with him.

There were other chairs, even their bed in their room but there was something about the chaise that Henry was currently occupying that held a certain appeal and it wasn't for the first time. Keeping her balance by placing her hands gently on the back of head rest, she took his glasses from his face, sitting them on the table at the side and taking the book from his chest, flinging it behind her and swinging a leg, as best she could, over him and lowered herself on to Henry's lap

That seemed to startle him out of the light doze he had fallen into, as soon as his pale blue eyes opened and pierced into hers, she placed her hands on either side of his face, sealing her lips to his. Their lips readily opened to let their tongues duel with the others for a long moment. Henry wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her further towards him, her legs spreading even further as she eagerly went to him. She gasped in his mouth as she felt him harden beneath her. His hands ran up and down her back, finally coming to rest on her butt, keeping her as close to him as possible.

Pulling back from the kiss, Elizabeth leaned forward her forehead leaning against his. "I have wanted to do that since we started earlier on," she whispered, eliciting a groan from Henry.

She leaned back and watched as his eyes roved over her body appreciating every part of her. His hands reached up, touching the delicate lace that encased her breast.

"I like this."

"I know you do, I thought this would be the perfect time to use it, seeing as I did leave you hanging earlier on," she grinned as he moved his hands up to cup her face and brought her to him once again, their lips locking in another steamy kiss. Her hands copied him and framed his face, she broke the kiss and rose slightly, bringing his head towards her chest. Henry growled softly, and he eagerly attached his mouth to her breasts through the lace, one hand moved from her face to wrap around her waist while the other found her nipple, gently rubbing his thumb across the tightened bud. She threw her head back and moaned, a throaty moan, her hair catching in the breeze slightly causing it to waft around them.

Switching his mouth from one breast to another suddenly, he heard, no, he felt her breath hitch before she pressed down onto him, his clothing quickly becoming a frustrating barrier between them. Pulling away from him, she stood, leant over and hooked her fingers over the waistband of his shorts, then met his eyes, broadcasting a silent command to lift his hips. He did so, and with one quick tug, she pulled them down, bunching them around his knees. Kicking his feet a few times, he managed to work them down low enough to kick them off, landing with a small thud at the end of their bed where the book he had been reading had been tossed earlier. She reached up grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt, practically tearing the cloth as she frenziedly pulled it over his head.

And soon he was gloriously, wonderfully naked in front of her, and with a smile she lowered herself over him, hovering. He sat up at the same time, his hands coming out to stop her, turning her slightly so she was now sitting on the edge of the chaise, with him behind her. She leaned against him as he brought both hands up to cup her breasts, his arms tight around her as he softly stroked his thumbs over her nipples, pressing delicate kisses to her neck. She moaned, feeling her stomach tighten at the sensations, aware of pressure deep within building for want of release. Wetness started to gather between her legs as one of his hands slowly made its way down the front of her body, reaching the hem of her teddy, lifting it slightly to run his hand over the top her thigh, his fingers brushing closely to her clit but not quite touching.

"God Henry," She sighed out breathlessly as he added a pinch to the nipple he was still playing with.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" He whispered into her ear.

"I think you know what I want!"

Henry's mouth dropped to her throat, pressing kisses along the column of her neck, "Tell me," he whispered again, tweaking her nipple harder, his teeth nipping at her neck before blowing on it.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, taking a minute to enjoy the feeling of her husband tweaking her nipple, his fingers gently stroking up and down the inside of her thighs, her heart pounding in her chest. "Make me come, Henry," she gasped out as his fingers moved and tapped against her swollen center, making her squirm against him.

The hand playing with her nipple moved lower, stopping at her hip, his thumb stroking, the fingers on his other hand slowly slid through her wet heat. Her head lolled back, leaning on his shoulder, she turned slightly and placed a light kiss under his chin.

Henry stroked and pushed a finger into her fully, stretching her, the slight burn making her feel alive as she let out a soft moan. His teeth nipped at her shoulder. "That feel okay?"

Gasping, one arm came up to hold his head against her shoulder as the other held on to the one still stroking her hip, ceasing the gentle stroking movements as their fingers clasped together. "Mmmmm." He added a second finger, easing in carefully, curling his hand to hit the spot on her clit that made her moan with every stroke of his fingers. There were no words for the next minute or so, just moans and heavy breathing as his fingers continued to move inside her. One of her hands pulling at the hairs at the back of his neck, the other squeezing his fingers.

Her orgasm came suddenly, she could feel her body clenching, pleasure peaking within her, boiling over, a small scream leaving her lips as she went rigid in Henry's arms as it washed over her. Slowly becoming aware of herself again, she gasped in another breath as Henry withdrew his fingers from her, missing the feel of him already. She dropped her arm from his head, her other giving one last squeeze to his fingers as she moved forward a little, turning her head for a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she stood, her legs shaking and turned, straddling over his legs to kiss him again, her hands running down his chest, tweaking at his nipples. One hand moved and gripped hold of his arousal, causing him to groan into her mouth, the kiss breaking as she gave it a squeeze, a small amount of precum coming from the top.

_He wasn't going to last long._

Elizabeth's hands slowly moved up and down in long, smooth strokes. His hands were tugging at her hips – as much as he loved having her hands on him, he would much rather be inside her now. Normally she would have teased him a little bit more, but her blood was already boiling from her orgasm, and she wanted him inside her so bad.

Rising, she guided his cock and lowered herself onto him, steadying herself on the back of the head rest, her fingers gripping the material tightly. She hissed her satisfactions as she welcomed the invasion of his body to hers. His fingers were good, but nothing would beat the feeling of his penis inside her. She raised and lowered herself a couple of times, before finding a rhythm. Henry groaned loudly causing Elizabeth to clamp her mouth against his, quieting him. It wasn't long however, before Henry broke the kiss and grabbed at the top of her teddy, pulling her breasts out over the top, one hand moving to grab the fabric at her hip as his mouth latched on to her right nipple, sucking it to keep himself from crying out too loud.

Elizabeth moved her hands back to his head, holding him tightly against her as he thrust himself into her harder, a small yelp of pleasure coming from her before decided to bite down on his shoulder. The angle was awkward, but their cries were sufficiently muffled. The hand on her hip tightened, the other wrapping round her waist helping them both to meet a newer, faster pace. The sudden loss of control, along with Henry biting down on her nipple sent her senses into a tailspin, a second flush spreading up her body, the echoing warmth bursting out from her pores.

"Come for me Henry," she whispered into his ear as she moved back, his mouth leaving her nipple as she bounced in front of him, his hand made its way under the front of her teddy, his thumb finding her nub and stroking hard.

"Come with me Elizabeth," he groaned out as his strokes got harder, both inside of her and with his thumb. She stilled right before her second climax hit her, sending her wild in his arms, her jaw clenching tightly as she tried not to yell. She locked her eyes on to his. Elizabeth, all around him, ensnaring his senses, his name groaned out drove him right over the edge. Plunging up into her one last time, he welcomed his own release, groaning deeply as he pulled her closer to growl her name into her ear.

They lay there, completely spent for what seemed like hours, gently drifting off into a light sleep, before waking, still nude, in his case, as a breeze rolled over them causing them to shiver. No matter how much they didn't want to break their skin-to-skin contact and redress they knew they needed to, the breeze from the open window causing the room to get chillier.

They stood together, Henry pressed a kiss to her forehead and found his shorts, putting them on as Elizabeth moved into the bathroom, returning wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a Peter Frampton t-shirt in her hands. She pulled it over her head as he pulled the mass of pillows from his side of the bed before getting in and watching her finish pulling the t-shirt on and copying his move of throwing the pillows on the floor from her side. She got in to her side, switching the lamp off and turning to face her husband. Henry rolled and switched his lamp off too and turned back to her, taking hold of one of her hands, bringing it to his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. She knew exactly what he was thankful for as she was thankful for the same thing. Cuddling closer together, they settled.

"I'm just glad it's over," she sighed. Both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"I know, me too," he tightened his grip on her, "Goodnight, Babe." Pressing a kiss on her head

"Good Night."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was suffice...   
> -You know where the button is...   
> Nonnie:)!


End file.
